oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Details Crafting *15 Herblore *5 Firemaking *Must be able to defeat 5 level-40 Loar Shades. *Must be able to survive an onslaught when rebuilding the Temple, and many players make this much easier. |items = *Combat equipment *2 tarromin (can be obtained during quest) and 2 vials of water, or 2 Tarromin potion (unf) *An axe or some logs *2 Ashes *Tinderbox *1000+ coins (bring plenty of money just in case) *Prior to building the temple, you need a hammer (1 coin at the general store). However, a regular hammer is insufficient to build the temple without a large group. An additional 13,000 coins allows you to buy a Flamtaer hammer, which is all but necessary to complete this part of the quest. Optional but recommended: *2 or 3 tarromin herbs, ashes, and spare logs *Druid pouch *Flamtaer bracelet *Food |kills = 5 Loar Shades (level 40) |recommended = }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: '''none specifically, however bringing coins, vial of water, tarromin, ashes, food, armour and weapons for later in the quest would be smart. '''Note: If you have access to Fairy rings, taking the ring with code and running to the boat at The Hollows is a quick way to get to Mort'ton. If you are 50 Agility or higher, take the ring with code and use the hopping stone to the swamp. Make sure you have all the items you need BEFORE you go to Mort'ton. It's a really long walk to get to the bank from there unless you have done the quest In Aid of the Myreque and have repaired the bank in Burgh de Rott, which makes it a much shorter trip to the bank. To get to Mort'ton, head west out of Canifis until you see a farming patch. Head a bit south and through the gate to get to Mort Myre Swamp. From here, head west to the river, and simply hug it, proceeding south until you hit a bridge. Simply follow the path until you hit Mort'ton, ignoring the two dead ends along the way. In order to start Shades of Mort'ton, you must head to the most southwestern house in Mort'ton and search the shelf on the wall to find a book. You should also search the broken table, as it contains two Tarromin and Rogue's purse. The Tarromin will allow you to create additional potions later on, so hang onto those. Serum 207 ''Items required: 300+ coins, vial of water, tarromin, ashes, food, armour, and a weapon.'' Reading the book will now allow you to create Serum 207, a combination of a water-filled vial, tarromin and ashes. Using Serum 207 on the afflicted in town (those with specific names) will allow you to speak with them momentarily. *''Having multiple sets of the ingredients will allow you to create more potions if necessary.'' Note: Serum 207 can be traded in Old School RuneScape, but you must make at least one yourself in order to use it for the purposes of the quest. Make a Serum 207 (add tarromin and ashes to a vial of water), and use it on Razmire Keelgan in the general store. Razmire will ask you to kill 5 Loar Shades (level 40 green shadows) and collect their remains. *''Killing five shades before you talk with Razmire will not count towards the requirement.'' When you're done (there will be a notice in chat), return and use the Serum 207 on Razmire again, and he will take two of the shade remains from you. Open the general store through Razmire and buy some olive oil; then, ask him to open the builders store, and buy at least one timber beam, one limestone brick, and five swamp paste per timber/limestone. Keep all five shade remains on hand, or Razmire will not progress you through the quest. Keep two more on hand. Now, proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy. He can be found in the house to the south-east, marked on the minimap as containing a water source. Give him a dose of Serum 207, and then one of your shade remains. Talk to him again, and ask what he learned about them; he will joke about rebuilding the temple and experimenting with the sacred flame. Also, ask him what can he tell you about the temple. *''The temple he is referring to is north-east of the general store on a small island.'' Repairing the Temple ''Items required: A hammer, olive oil, limestone brick, timber beam, swamp paste, food, armour, a weapon, a tinderbox, logs, loar remains, and 1+ doses of Serum 207.'' Now, round up some friends, and use your resources to repair the temple. A Flamtaer bracelet will allow you to build the temple on your own. It is recommended to bring at least two or three bracelets to build the temple. *World 377 is a dedicated world for rebuilding the Temple if you're looking for assistance. *''Higher Crafting and using the Flamtaer hammer (13k from the General Store) will quicken the pace of building/repairing.'' It takes at least two people to build the temple, and many more without a Flamtaer hammer (unless you have both a Flamtaer hammer and a Flamtaer bracelet). ' A good combination of building the walls and distracting shades from destroying the walls should be successful. However, if you don't have enough people, building the temple can be ''extremely difficult. *''Using the forums, the Minigame Group Finder, or doing the quest with friends are possible ways to find other players who can help repair the temple. Peak activity at the Shades of Mort'ton minigame is typically between 12:00 pm and 3:00 pm EST (4:00 pm to 7:00 pm GMT). It will be difficult to find other players using the Minigame Group Finder outside of these times.'' While defending/repairing the temple, you will receive a gradually increasing percentage of '''Sanctity. (i.e. killing Loar Shades or using your building materials to build/repair piece of the temple) # To progress the quest, ignite the flame once the temple has been built and combine the olive oil with the sacred flame once you reach 10% Sanctity '''to create sacred oil. # If you wish '''to cure the afflicted citizens of the town permanently (useful for the General Store), combine a vial of Serum 207 with the sacred flame once you reach 20% Sanctity to create Serum 208 (the corresponding number of doses will be produced). # It is strongly recommended to use a dose of Serum 208 on both Razmire and Ulsquire to cure their affliction permanently. Now, cut down a dead tree, and use sacred oil on the logs to receive a pyre log. Afterwards, head over to one of the funeral pyres (brown patches on the map west of the General Store.) Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, followed by the Loar remains. Light this and you will see a spirit rise from the pyre. Collect your reward from the stone pillar and head back to Ulsquire. Speak with him to prompt the end of the quest (use a Serum if he has reverted to being Afflicted). Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *3 Quest points *2000 Herblore experience *2000 Crafting experience *Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame *Ability to use the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport *Bonus: If you take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock, you'll get an extra 335 Herblore experience. Can only be done once. Note: World 377 is the official Temple building world. It is strongly recommended that you complete the quest on this world, as it makes the temple rebuilding section much easier. Note: Using the book on the Apothecary in Varrock will grant 355 Herblore experience. Note: The Rogue's purse is not used in this quest, and can safely be dropped, unless you want to keep it (it is an objective in the Jungle Potion quest, but this herb will not work). Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests